


吸血鬼的捕获与喂食指南

by Qici



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qici/pseuds/Qici
Summary: 储备粮RK900/吸血鬼Gavin





	1. Chapter 1

盖文坐在快餐店的角落狼吞虎咽。他几乎三两口就将半个汉堡塞进嘴里，起司软塌塌地化在一薄块牛肉饼上，他根本不知道那是什么味道，只是咬下第一口，紧接着第二口。食物被囫囵吞入食道，他真希望它们能够直掉入空空如也的胃袋，填满恐惧似的饥饿感。但他需要的不是这个，他心里清楚。

邻座的女孩儿太迷人了，长裙露出她雪白的脖颈，盖文只瞥了一眼，便惊惕地移开了目光。饥饿感仍旧折磨着他，他办不到，仅有的人类食物远远不够。

餐厅门口传来一阵骚乱，盖文压根就没打算抬头去看。

直到身着一袭警服的仿生人站在他的面前，面无表情地掀翻了食盘。盖文眼睁睁看着他的汉堡在地上摔成黏糊糊的一团，酱汁溅在仿生人的鞋上。

盖文费力地吞咽食物。“操你的塑料混蛋……”食物仍旧烧灼在胃中，RK900握住了他的左手手腕，指尖紧压在脉搏处。与塑料比较体力完全是自取其辱，盖文懒得多费工夫。

左臂原本被他好端端地藏在阴影中，此时却不得不暴露在快餐店的昏暗光线下。前臂印着一大片犬齿咬痕，痕迹大都很新，甚至还有些仍旧渗着血。

仿生人居高临下地盯着盖文手臂伤痕。“李德警探，你需要停止进食了。”他最终语气平淡地说，“我来接你回家。”

他脱下警服外套递给盖文。制服的长袖恰巧遮住咬痕，也几乎没沾染任何气味——任何属于人类鲜血的、生命的气味。对于吸血鬼过于敏锐的嗅觉，这无疑是体贴的关怀。只可惜盖文从未打算令他的情。他将制服团成一团丢了回去，从鼻子里哼出一声冷笑，“你他妈打算送上门挨操？”

只可惜他饿了足四天，被仿生人反剪双手时几乎无法反抗。RK900强迫为他套上制服，贴得极近，仿生人脖颈动脉处的仿生皮肤隐隐透着蓝，倘若仿生人失血过多，即会导致重要机能损毁。与人类相似的脆弱令盖文心中微动。他本能地张开口。

人质少女的面容却又一次浮现在盖文的眼前。无辜的人类被吸血鬼压在地面吓得哀哀哭泣，拼命想要捂住自己的脖颈。失控时，他完全忽视了那双眼睛里的绝望，直到齿尖沾上鲜血。

他紧捏着仿生人外套的袖口，最终什么也没做。

 

盖文把自己重重摔进旧沙发，抬起胳膊指向门口。

“好了，我到家了，滚吧。”他忽然想起了什么，嫌恶地拽下警服外套，团成一团瞄准RK900的脑袋掷去，“拿着你的衣服。”

“我不能离开。福勒队长希望我协助你恢复正常状态，李德警探。”

“正常状态？哈，操你的。”

RK900没有理会盖文的嗤笑。他默默走向公寓里的小冰箱。冷冻层塞满速冻披萨，保鲜层摊着血包的包装盒，盒内已空空如也。盖文被嫌疑人囚禁四日有余，对于吸血鬼，人类食物的消化效率远不如血包，这个时段仍旧营业的店铺只剩寥寥几家二十四小时快餐。

“你需要摄入血液。”RK900计算，“目前最好的解决方案是由我来提供血液。”

“滚你妈的。”

RK900将这个回答判定为拒绝。他疑惑地转黄圈。盖文平日里对他的称呼中包括“塑料血包”、“混账血包”，威胁时也常用“咬”这个动词。此时他已饿了四天，原本应当迫切地需要养分，但合理的提议却遭到驳回。RK900无法理解。

盖文趿拉着拖鞋，自顾自地由冰箱里翻出一瓶冰啤酒，掀开盖灌了一口。“滚吧，别让我说第三遍。”酒瓶被他贴在左臂，凉意渗进伤口。他尚未来得及享受，RK900一把夺下酒瓶，目光交汇，以审视嫌疑人的态度直视着他。

然后仿生人毫不犹豫地将嘴唇贴了上来。这个吻仍旧是他们之间的针锋相对，盖文含住仿生人的下唇狠狠咬下去，RK900立即掐住他的脸颊，唇间仍旧溢出一抹蓝。他一把推开盖文，抹了抹自己的嘴唇，“我不希望我的机体在任务进行中遭到损坏，李德警探。”

“想要我喝你的血？”盖文挑衅似地咧嘴，“洗干净塑料屁股乖乖求我，我或许会考虑考虑上你。”

“驳回。”

RK900将盖文摁倒在沙发上。如他所料，这个动作几乎不需要费力。“鉴于你的身体状况，李德警探，主导方应当是我。”

盖文没料到RK900竟然是认真的。福勒的话就是扯淡，那些人类巴不得他烂在这个公寓里，这次甚至有个因公牺牲的壮烈名目。这算什么？千里迢迢送个仿生人上门，真指望他把塑料家伙当成血包？他可不想被蓝血毒傻脑袋。

这家伙是他妈的仿生人、男人。是他的搭档。不是什么见鬼的一夜情床伴。

塑料脑袋仍然在喋喋不休：“釱310对人体有害，我仅将颈侧的主动脉替换成营养血包，破坏其他机体部位属于无效行为……”同时，他的手却已掀起警探的上衣，揉捏胸肌，用力拧着乳头左右拉扯，与胀痛一同传来隐隐的酥麻快意。RK900仍旧语调平稳地念着他的说明，甚至呼吸都没乱。“谁他妈教你……在这种时候闲聊？”盖文压低声音。

“那你想听什么，李德警探？”仿生人凑近他的耳边，却换了语气，“明明说着不要，为什么只是玩一玩奶子你就已经硬了？”

“操。”盖文紧咬着牙。这句话的确令热意自小腹处传来，他穿的这条旧牛仔裤有些紧，胯下紧绷绷地涨着。

失去能力、渴求鲜血，人类热衷于利用吸血鬼的这一点软弱，仿生人模仿的无非是造物主的劣性。趁人之危，再寻常不过。

盖文笑了一声，“上床可以，别他妈把你的血喂给我。”

RK900微微皱眉，额角的灯环转着橙黄，倒是从善如流地松开了钳制他的双手。盖文立即将左臂抽了出来。

他只道仿生人表露的是被揭穿应有的适当尴尬，便重重向他撞去。第二个吻仍旧糟糕透顶，仿生人的牙齿磕破了他的嘴唇，一星点血液由苍白的唇上渗出，被盖文飞快舔尽。只是一星点血液的味道，竟令他头脑微微晕眩，忍不住用力吮吸仍旧留有相同味道的舌头。

盖文晕乎乎地由着RK900脱下他的衣裤。性器已将内裤浸湿了一大块，仿生人的体温较低，握住性器用指尖搔着铃口，以娴熟的手淫技巧讨好着男人。流出的液体被抹在柱身，盖文仰躺在沙发上小声呻吟，将手臂贴在眼睛上，却被RK900拉着手腕轻易拽开了。盖文瞬间从快感中醒了过来。“你他妈松手！”RK900却没有理他。轻柔的舔舐落在手臂上的伤处，令盖文紧紧捏着拳，浑身发着抖。

他记得牙齿陷入血肉时的撕裂痛楚。在最初时能够瞬间将他从饥饿感的崖边拉回来，后来却渐渐弱了效果，饥饿状态下，血腥气令他本能地吮吸伤口，眼睁睁感受到冰凉自他的齿尖扩散，头脑晕眩，左臂渐渐变得无力。他这样做了太多次，以至于落在手臂上的湿热舌尖激起的必将是恐惧。隐秘的脆弱被公诸于众的恐惧。作为异类永远无法融入，永远不被理解的恐惧。

而此时仿生人却认真地舔着他的伤口，舌尖安抚着溃烂的皮肉，平静视线落在盖文的眼中。他不知不觉松了拳。

RK900的另一只手仍旧撸着他半勃起的性器。他忽然将手直伸到盖文的面前。“舔。”他命令。盖文也不知道什么驱使着他遵从。显然，仿生人是要用他舔过的指头去插他的屁眼。这个认知令他微微颤栗，顺从地用舌头裹上仿生人的指尖。腥臊气味来自盖文自己的性器，RK900压根不在意这些，他将指头压在盖文的口中来回搅动，甚至用指腹触碰盖文的尖牙，由皮肤层反馈回的压力数据体验触感，能够咬穿猎物喉管的利刃，却驯服地任由他抚摸。RK900的另一只手重新抚上腿间的性器，冷眼看着警探费力地舔弄他的手指，来不及吞咽的口水滑落唇角。异常数据在情感模块停留了小于半秒钟的时间。

“够了。”RK900抽出手指，“张开腿。”盖文仍旧无法从他的声音里听出任何情绪，他掰开自己的腿，让仿生人能够更顺畅地指奸他的后穴。仿生人居然从上衣口袋里掏出一瓶他妈的润滑水，操，这塑料玩意在今晚找到他的时候，塑料脑子里就已经想着这样的事了？

扩张的动作缓慢而温和，盖文只需微微皱眉，仿生人便会停止动作，等到他完全适应方才继续旋转着触碰。慢吞吞的刺激令盖文的腰都酥了，皮肤仿佛也敏感起来，被玩弄到红肿的乳头与摩擦仿生人的制服摩擦，都令他难以控制自己的喘息，他忍不住收紧后穴，感受被手指玩弄的兴奋。

仿生人至始至终都他妈用性冷淡的目光打量着他，仿佛进行什么数据收集，反观他自己，像极了人类的仿生人仅用了几根塑料手指，就令他牝兽似的张开腿发情。对鲜血与性欲的渴求令他娼妓似的摇着屁股，希望那塑料手指塞得更满、捅得更深，与之而来的痛楚似乎都带上了血味儿，本能令他沉湎其中。这是原本就是他未曾经历过的前戏，过度的温柔令他几乎在沙发垫中软成一滩水，“你他妈……嗯……是不是没长屌……”脱口而出的仍旧是讥诮。

“否定。”RK900说。他垂着眼睛，仍旧不紧不慢地搅动着，盖文哆嗦着屁股，穴肉贪婪地吮着他的手指。RK900继续说：“我不建议进行性交行为，不过……”像是忽然意识到了什么，他顿了顿，“只靠手指恐怕没法满足这张浪穴吧。”盖文涨红着脸爆出一串粗话，语句里混杂着喘息与呻吟，实在缺乏威胁力。他的性器仍旧硬在RK900的手中，甬道也忍不住收缩地裹着手指，昭示着警探实际上因羞辱而兴奋着。

直到RK900终于抵上了那一点。积累那么久的温吞快意瞬间爆发，塑料手指摇动着刮蹭敏感点，频率比他妈的假屌还要精准有效率，令他憎恶的刺激直冲向他的脑海中，而握住性器的那只手也加快了频率，前后两处被同时肏弄、抚慰着，快感令盖文眼前发白，根本无法控制自己模糊发出的声音。

就在他全身颤抖，收缩着肉穴即将迎来高潮时，RK900抽出了手指。模糊的视线中，仿生人俯身凑近他，近得像是想要给他一个吻。然后他歪了歪头，露出自己的脖颈。

盖文脑子里乱得一塌糊涂，根本无暇细思面前人血管里究竟流着什么颜色的液体。毫不设防袒露出的白皙脖颈，皮肉下突突跳动的脉搏，将牙齿钉在上面就会淌出甜美的食粮，他饥不择食、贪求无度。

机体受损反馈。

RK900关闭了那道警告。他感受不到疼痛，无法得知同作为吸血鬼食粮的人类，在此时究竟应当体会到怎样的痛楚。他不是人类，他始终缺失着那一部分。但过多水分的失去的确影响了他的机能，自我维护的程式驱使他推开进食的吸血鬼，这个念头却被他硬生生按捺住了。

系统已测算出按此速率失去水分时的宕机时间，精确到秒，RK900的机体压力数值在出厂后第一次超过了三分之二。尽管出于自愿，不可避免的紧张感仍旧令他不适。仿佛属于他的虚假“生命”透过血管，被填入了警探的身体内。

他总算明白了那些仿生人为什么厌恶被吸血鬼当成血包。他仍旧没有推开盖文。

在警探消失的四天里，RK900运行了超过一千个模拟场景，直到现在，眼前偶尔还会浮现出男人躺倒在血泊中。比起那些，他宁愿看到这个人苍白虚弱地缩在这儿，只要那颗心脏仍旧在跳动着。尽管这会导致他的机体异常，甚至损毁。他不一样，仿生人没有生命。至少令他感受到尚存于世的绝不该是蓄着那罐蓝血的生物组件。

盖文终于喘着气推开了RK900，嘴角带着蓝色血迹，一时无言。

RK900看了看自己仍旧黏着润滑剂的手，意识到他打断了什么——剩余的过程原本无关紧要，他本身便想利用欲望使对方卸下防备，而此时对方已顺从地进食，他的目的达到了。核心控制命令他就此停止。

但他不想。

手指重新捅进了柔软的后穴，精确地摸到敏感处，将快感重新唤醒。刚吸过血的盖文显得尤其脆弱，敏感点的侵犯换来了更加柔软的、哭泣似的呻吟，直到高潮如期而往，他猛地颤抖身体，尖叫着射在RK900的手里，空茫茫的眼瞳中渗出泪水，嘴角沾着蓝血。


	2. Chapter 2

盖文早知道RK900与他其他的床伴不同。但他没料到会这样不同。

塑料宝贝干脆地闭上双眼，说：“水分缺失，机体暂时关闭。”说完，他端坐在沙发上没了动静，LED灯环瞬间暗了下来。

老实说，盖文甚至有些困惑，以至于陷入了短暂的失神，直至碎片似的回想依次显现，伴随着人类的笑声。他们热衷于以情欲责难吸血鬼，进食后无法抗拒的情热又令盖文不得不臣服于他们。躯体变得格外敏感，几乎稍稍撩拨就会使他咬着手颤抖哭泣，直到观赏者厌倦了这些荒诞演出。

他们说他生来就是人类的婊子，只需要付出鲜血，就能令他无条件满足人类的任何下流幻想。他往往也是这样做的。人类沉湎欲望，他渴食鲜血，等价交换。

只是偶尔，在他被迫跨坐在人类身上移动时，会无法将目光从喉管上移开。颈动脉涌出的血液没有男人身上的腥臭味，鲜红液体在幻想中飞溅在他的脸上。但他却清楚自己不能这样做。他是个警察——尽管这件事除了今夜外他的床伴向来无从得知——这已是他生命中为数不多的、不被他所厌恶的部分了。倘若将人类血肉嚼碎饮尽，他便自此一无所有。

他这样想着，下意识抹了抹嘴唇，惺忪地瞥一眼手背，蓝色。仿生人仍旧无知无觉地坐在沙发上，紧闭着双眼，像是酣眠于一场好梦。仿生人又会梦见什么？

盖文嘟囔着骂了一声。他不知道自己想骂给谁听。

他的下身湿黏黏的，塑料脑袋几乎用掉了大半瓶润滑剂，甚至只是动一动腿都会有液体自后穴淌出，身下的沙发垫脏得一塌糊涂，他瑟缩在角落张开双腿，伸手握住自己发泄过一次的性器。只是随手套弄，他就已控制不住地低声轻哼，未被满足的后穴收缩着，空虚感令他紧皱起眉。

RK900坐在他的面前，闭着眼，乖得像他妈的扫地机器人，塑料手指上仍旧沾着液体。盖文呼吸变得重了，他仍旧记得那些塑料手指在体内搅弄的快感，仿生人像是把他的敏感处记录进了什么见鬼的文件，每一次刮蹭都精准地令他颤抖双腿，忍不住渴求更多。

他一手撸动着性器，另一只手摸向空虚的后穴，学着RK900的方法撑开湿软内壁，粗暴地向内探去。RK900的塑料手指深埋在他体内，浅灰眼瞳冷静地直盯着他，试探他的反应，幻想令盖文加快了动作，无法控制地大口呼吸，视线却忍不住定在仿生人的脸上。操，塑料搭档竟然成为他的最新性幻想对象，而他却在对方的面前被自己的手指玩到腿软。他非但没有因此感到耻辱，甚至只是想象中的仿生人就已令他兴奋起来。

直到泪水顺着脸颊滑落时，盖文才意识到自己哭了。这一切本该归咎于进食后的该死热潮。他现在居然满脑子想着那个塑料混账撸起自己的阴茎。

对方是不可能回应他的，那只是一块该死的塑料。

——就算那块塑料竟然他妈自愿被他吸血到宕机。盖文清楚仿生人是如何厌恶被吸血，也明白RK900所做这一切的事出有因，自尊本不容许他接收这份“好意”，本能却最终令他无法拒绝。他向来都一无是处，向来只能等待旁人施舍的怜悯。自我厌弃令他短暂地停下动作，将脸埋在胳膊里。

躯体仍旧空虚，与生俱来的兽性本能向来都令他痛恨不已，而此刻他却抽噎着重新将手捅入后穴深处，狠狠搅出水声。“操你的……仿生人……”盖文将脸埋在沙发垫内呢喃。

他的手腕被握住了。吓得他浑身一抖，随即意识到偏低温度的掌心应当属于RK900。

“李德警探。”RK900仍旧维持着该死的平静语气，塑料手指顺着他的手一同塞进了后穴，盖文呜咽了一声，颤抖着夹紧屁股。“我猜测你需要我的帮助？”

如盖文想象中的那样，仿生人的手指准确地按在前列腺，被放大后的快感令他拼命摇头，带着哭腔喊出声。这不是他想要的。“操……你他妈、停下……”

他看到RK900的灯环闪烁黄色，仿生人依言停下了动作。“警探，根据我的判断，你需要……”

盖文不耐烦地打断他。仿生人的唇舌柔软得要命，几乎让人忽略塑料的实质，唇齿相交时甚至令盖文错生出什么过于缠绵的情绪。他用湿黏黏的手解开了RK900的腰带，金属撞击的声音令他稍微清醒了，他忍不住一怔。RK900立即夺回了控制权，将他的双手反剪在身后，这个姿势令他跨坐在仿生人的身上，像是一个亲昵拥抱。“你想做什么？”RK900看向他的表情居然充满疑惑。

盖文笑了。他暧昧地蹭了蹭仿生人的胯下。

“他们给你设计这根塑料玩意是当摆设的么？”

RK900的目光冷了下来。又是那样尖锐的审视目光。盖文努力维持着满不在乎的笑容。

“我想恐怕不是。”良久，RK900说。

盖文如愿看到了仿生人的性器，也如愿用身体感受了它。较体温稍凉的仿生皮肤层很快温暖起来，RK900按着他的腰直插到底，空虚感终于被填满，他被顶得只能趴在沙发垫上发出带着鼻音的呻吟。仿生人抽插数次，重新找准方向朝着敏感点直撞过去，盖文本还压着声音哼哼，后来也懒得再作矜持。

只是在被顶得狠了的时候，会忍不住咬住嘴唇，尖锐的虎牙早已划破下唇，他却顾不得那么多，只是自顾自仰着头承受着过度的欢愉。

便感觉RK900伸过手，钳住他的下巴。有一瞬间，盖文甚至期待着仿生人的主动亲吻，他唇瓣微张，未想仿生人却又一次将手指塞进他的口中。期许落空的失落令盖文短暂地走神，随即自嘲地含混笑了一声，顺从地舔吮塑料手指。

然后他才理解这个行为的真正意义。RK900的指腹在唇瓣略略停留，与咬伤磨蹭的刺痛感令他回过神来。他听到RK900在耳畔说：“别咬嘴唇。”

盖文几乎想笑出声了，“那我……嗯……咬你？”RK900沉默着重重顶在敏感处，猛然袭来的快感令盖文急促喘息，短暂地忘记要在塑料手指上留下牙印。

仿生人始终没有碰触他的性器，始终反扣着他的双手，盖文最终不得不双腿打颤，仅靠后穴抽插射了出来。

情欲退潮后，席卷而来的疲惫令他昏昏沉沉地躺在沙发上，恍惚感觉自己的右手被仿生人轻轻握住，掌心相合，像是什么特殊的仪式。盖文迷迷糊糊地只觉得熟悉，却想不起来源。

塑料混蛋的体贴只持续了不到半小时，盖文在被丢进浴池后迅速清醒过来，吵吵嚷嚷地骂了一大串垃圾话，RK900置若罔闻。

折腾到最后，盖文反倒睡不着了。

RK900躺在他的床上待机，理所当然地占了一半的位置，LED灯在一片黑暗中闪着光。盖文在微弱的光线下摸到床头抽屉里的半包烟，点火时险些被打火机燎到手指。他凝视着静静燃烧的火光，又望了一眼同样光线微弱的蓝色灯环。

他突然忆起了那个动作的意义。革命胜利后，许多仿生人爱侣在面对采访镜头时，曾幸福地摆出同样姿势。

盖文在床头柜的烟灰缸内摁灭了烟，瞥了一眼躺在床上的仿生人。

他将手贴在RK900摊开的掌心。

一秒，两秒。

他的手被对方紧握住了。


End file.
